onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Top 10 lists
Almost two months ago, somebody from the Wikia staff named Kate.moon came by, implemented a lot of changes without really informing us and then again to be never heard from again. One of the main changes she did implement were Top lists (Category:Top_10_Lists), of which we were informed in blog form. Now to get to the subject at hand, I don't feel like these top 10 lists have added anything valuable to this wikia. A lot of them are terribly named, have inappropriate items or are simply spam(spam, which I as a regular editor, can't even tag for deletion.). The only good lists are the ones that Kate.Moon herself had created, as these at least included pictures etc. A positive is that this feature does attract new editors, like Sanjifan and Tuckyd I have looked at some other wikias that have this feature like the Twilight wikia and the Glee Wikia, and it doesn't look like the quality will get better over time. That's why, in conclusion I'd like to remove the Top 10 lists feature. -- 11:49, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Discussion I disagree with ya.Removing this feature is like removing the blog feature:no one restricts us from creating a blog.Though spam must be deleted. Agree Panda. Sorry that I can't add anything else, but this pretty much sums it up. We tried it, it failed (imho) and we should get rid of the feature. @Roranoa This isn't comparable to blogs. Even the most stupid blog can evolve into something awesome because the community can actually comment and partially drift away from the subject. We can have top 10 lists in blog form and as Whiskey 13 showed us, we can even organize whole tourneys. What exactly does this feature offer that blogs cannot? 12:02, May 21, 2011 (UTC) : It's a new feature out on the wiki labs and Admins are free to add/remove it.But it is liked by newer users and even some older ones:) : Again, what exactly does this feature offer that blogs don't? The top 10 lists are like the light-version of a blog. 12:10, May 21, 2011 (UTC) :: I'll give you an example:how about we remove the "talk" feature on the articles and add the ability to comment on the article pages;..you dont like it eh?what difference does it make? :: The difference would be that the "talk" would be forced on people who only seek information about One Piece. Some people don't want to know why we chose certain ways, but others do. And for the latter we have the option to use the related talkpage. I'm not sure how that example relates to this topic, but I'm asking again - what can a top 10 list offer that a blog cannot? 12:42, May 21, 2011 (UTC) ::: -ahm- the article comments are default just as the top ten lists are in the wiki labs,we changed something from default(removed article comments and use the talkpage of the article though they serves the same purpose)...why should we remove the topten feature?..about the blogs top ten lists,blogs can have regular polls but top ten is the modified and also the better version of the polls(you gotta agree on this one without a doubt.)